


a bit sad, isn't it?

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Expect more, Suicidal Thoughts, and projection tendancies, blame my friends, he do die tho, i just think a lot abt it, listen i KNOW its an old arc, not rly, self harm? kind of, short again lmao, suicidal ideation tho, this is rly just me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: my friends dragged me into this fandom two months ago, i want to die, and i am going to make it EVERYONE'S problem
Kudos: 2





	a bit sad, isn't it?

The morning sky was thousands of shades, each bursting with vibrancy and warmth, and yet, atop a bridge in the harsh wind, it couldn’t be crueler. Falling was euphoric in dozens of ways and the crash of water beneath even more so, the sinking feeling, watching as inevitable doom grows closer and closer-

...Suicide was always on his mind, he supposed. There were so many ways to go about doing it, ranging from snapping your neck to ingesting poison and in so many ways it truly was the only end he saw for himself. He did not die atop a bridge.

No, his death was worse, crueler. It was harsh and painful and his final words were said with only somber hatred. He died, impaled on a sword by his own father, his city burning and exploding around him, in a moment that should have been less exhilarating than it was. 

...Maybe it was his fault.

Or maybe it was never meant to be, in the first place.


End file.
